drunken_peasantsfandomcom-20200215-history
News and Announcements/@comment-26231456-20150830012853
The following is a set of rules and guidelines for the Drunken Peasants Wiki. The original set of rules can be found here. However, this is the current version. 1. Don't be an asshole. This wiki is firmly in support of insults in the name of good fun. However, we do not support any sort of doxxing, harassment, illegal activity, etc. We also do not support taking your foul garbage to other wikis. If you're going to be an asshole, do it here. And make it funny, for fuck's sake. Also, Wikia doesn't allow nudity, so don't post your porn shit on here unless you want to be banned. 2. Cooperate with admins. The admins on the wiki are far from infallible, but we know a lot more about the wiki than the average user. It makes things easier for everyone, including yourself, if you work with us. If you really think an admin is being unfair, contact myself or Gerudo, because we are the arbiters of fairness. Also, if you have an idea for a major overhaul to a page, please clear it with an admin first. 3. Use proper grammar. Something that the wiki has a huge problem with is shitty spelling, run-on sentences, and overall mediocre English. You don't have to be a scholar, but please at least receive a second grade education before attempting to add content to the wiki. 4. Leave the infrastructure alone. Unless you have a great category to add or something awesome that can only be done in source code, please leave both of these things to the professionals. More often than not, inexperienced users unintentionally leave pages in shambles when they mess with these things, categories especially. For the abuse of categories, we shall now implement a strict warning and punishment system. This is a serious matter as categories are a significant portion of our infrastructure as a wiki. Categories are meant to categorize the subject itself, not related or involved items. If you cannot think of anything to add to a page, don't. Adding categories for the sake of your edit count or adding them just to add them is deeply frowned upon by all serious contributors. The system for dealing with this sort of nonsense is as follows: 1st violation: Polite Warning On Your Message Wall 2nd violation: Less Polite Warning On Your Message Wall and 3 week revocation of chat privileges. 3rd violation: Impolite Reprimand On Your Message Wall, 4 week block and revocation of all chatting, editorial, and, or other privileges. Any Further Violation: It's up to the admin that catches you. 5. Don't abuse the chat. The chat exists for people to use, but at the end of the day, remember that this is a wiki, not a vessel for your drama. If you have something interesting to share or talk about, great. If you want to bitch about something that you don't think any of us care about, please do it elsewhere. 6. Involuntary servitude. Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as a punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted, shall exist within the United States, or any place subject to their jurisdiction. Congress shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation. That's pretty much it. If you adhere to these guidelines, you probably won't have any problems here. Have a blessed day, faggots.